


Its A...

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: August 4 th – A special date/event -  the birth of Magnus and Alec's grandchild





	Its A...

**Author's Note:**

> I can almost promise you've never ready anything like this in this fandom. I've never seen it before but thanks to my long distance bestie, Deonina and her two word prompt, this happened. If you like it, give a shout out to Deo for her help! :) If not, um, sorry? Heh.

“I am too young to be a grandfather, Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, eyes wide as he listened to his daughter in the next room let out another ear piercing scream.

“Magnus. You're almost 500.” Alec leveled him with a glare as he ran his hands through his slightly salt and peppered hair. “I'm the one that's too young to be a grandfather. I'm just 32!” Alec was frantic as he listened to his daughter one room over in the middle of giving birth. Thank the angel for Catarina and his sister because there was no way Alec could be in the room while it was happening.

“Well, excuse me, Alexander.” Magnus snapped. “Its not like I ever imagined myself with grandchildren so I'm a little frazzled at the moment!” 

“And, what? You think this was something I ever thought would happen? That our 18 year old daughter would ever let something like this happen! She's still a baby, Magnus, and now she's having a baby and I, I may be freaking out just a bit.” Alec laughed harshly as he gripped Magnus' arm tightly.

“Hey. Hey. Listen. Alexander, stop it and listen to me. We've had months to get ready for this. We knew it was happening, and if I'm honest, I'm kind of excited. Scared to death but excited. We're going to have a grand baby very soon and our daughter is going to need all the help she can get from us since that asshole that knocked her up disappeared.” Magnus glared off to the side of Alec, looking at the closed door where Madzie was giving birth.

“She's better off without him.” Alec snapped before taking a deep, steadying breath. “Is she going to be able to do this? Magnus, she's so young.”

“So were you when she came into our lives and yet, here we are, a decade later and we all made it.” Magnus tried to reassure him.

“Yeah, here we are. I'm about to become a grandfather at 32. We obviously did so great.” Alec said sarcastically and Magnus glared.

“We raised a beautiful, caring, sweet child. She could have gone a very different way, what with her initial upbringing, Alexander but she didn't. I couldn't be more proud of our little girl if I tried. She's so selfless, so incredibly humble. She cares so much. Alexander, our daughter is going to be an amazing mother.” Magnus gushed, his eyes filling with tears. “And we are going to be the coolest, most kick ass grandfathers that little baby could ever hope to have.”

“Grandfathers.” Alec said, a sudden rush of emotions falling over him. “We're going to be grandfathers. Our daughter is about to be a mother. This is our life, Magnus.” Alec said, smiling wide as he pulled his husband into his embrace.

“Gentlemen?” Catarina's voice startled them both, making them jump apart. They suddenly realized that Madzie was no longer screaming and they both froze. Catarina just laughed. “If you'd like to meet the newest member of your family?” She asked, indicating for them to follow her.

Before either them got more than a foot into the room, Izzy came barreling out of it. Her eyes were wide, and wet with obvious tears but the smile on her face was beyond anything Alec could ever remember seeing. She looked a mess but happier than she'd been in years.

“Congrats, granddads.” Izzy said before exiting the room and Alec was completely positive that he stopped breathing the moment he laid eyes on Madzie and the small bundle in her arms. Reaching out blindly, Alec grasped Magnus hand tightly as they made their way across the room.

“Madz...” Magnus said softly, his eyes wide and wet. 

“Say hello to your granddaughter, papa, daddy,” Madzie said. She looked exhausted and radiant at the same time. It took Magnus' breath away. And then again when her words registered. He felt Alec's hands squeeze his a little tighter and Magnus squeezed back, both men looking down into the wide awake eyes of the most beautiful little girl they'd ever seen. With the exception of Madzie herself, of course.

“Granddaughter?” Alec said and Magnus couldn't remember ever hearing his husband sound so scared. With one look at Alexander, Magnus could see the fear written clearly on his face.

“Dad. Come on. She's a baby. She's not gonna attack you so stop looking at her like she's going to throw a fireball in your face.” Madzie chuckled, grinning up at her dad.

“A girl?” Alec asked again, completely unprepared for a granddaughter. He'd thought, at least with a boy he'd know what to do with him but a girl? Alec was completely clueless.

“Just be glad she can't spontaneously turn into a water hose and pee all over you like a little boy would, Alexander darling.” Magnus teased.

“Amisha Olexa Lightwood-Bane.” Madzie interrupted them, rather proudly and both mean froze once again. “Amisha, its Indonesian. It means pure and truthful with a heart of gold. Just like her papa. And Olexa is a female variation of Alexander so I'm sure you know what it means. I wanted someway to say thank you, to both of you, for everything that you've done for me. You didn't have to take in a seven year old warlock child that had absolutely no idea how to control her powers but you did and it was the best day of my life when I got to come home to you guys. I want my daughter to know just how special her granddads are and really, what better way than to name her in honor of them?” Madzie smiled

“Madzie.” Alec said, openly crying at this point as he looked from his daughter to his granddaughter in her arms. She was breathtaking. 

“Do you wanna hold her?” She asked and before Alec could open his mouth to answer, Magnus was swooping in, taking the small bundle from their daughters arms and cradling her against his chest.

“Sweet Raziel, Madzie. She's gorgeous.” Magnus said, breathlessly as he looked down into brought brown eyes. Her skin the same as he mothers with just a sprinkling of hair on her little head. “Does she have a warlock mark yet?” He hated asking but felt he should at least get it over with. As far as he could tell, she didn't seem to have an obvious one.

“She has a birthmark that looks like a strawberry on the back of her neck.” Madzie said with a giggle.

Alec wrinkled his nose. That was an unusual warlock mark. He looked to Magnus and saw that his mouth was hanging open in shock. Alec turned wide eyes back to his daughter, waiting for an explanation.

“Dad. She has a birthmark. A mundane birthmark. Warlock's don't have them.” Madzie said with a smile and Alec gasped.

“She's a mundane?” He asked, too shocked to do much else.

“She is.” Madzie said softly. “So I expect her to be the most well protected mundane little girl that ever lived.”

“By the angel, Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, eyes wide. “What protection spells do you know?” He asked and beside him Madzie laughed.

“I think she's okay for the moment, dad, but yeah, the most well protected child around. I expect it. Between you two, her Shadowhunter aunts and uncles and the two vampire uncles she has? This kid will be lucky if she's ever left alone long enough to get into trouble.” Madzie teased, secretly thanking whoever was listening for her family and their fierce over protectiveness. 

“Do you think you want to try holding her now, Alexander?” Magnus asked and Alec decided then and there that his husband hated him. Why would he think a little baby mundane would be safe with him? Alec wasn't prepared for this. For any of this. What if she hated him? What if he dropped her? What if- and instantly all the what ifs and fears faded away when Magnus lay their granddaughter in his arms.

“Magnus. She's.” Alec tried but shook his head instead, obviously choked up by the stupid lump that had formed in his throat. 

“She's perfect.” Magnus said as she stepped into Alec's personal space and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. “She's perfect, Alexander and she's all ours.”

“Yeah. I mean, its not like I did anything getting her here.” Madzie mumbled sleepily and her fathers' turned in unison to face her.

“We are so proud of you, sweet pea.” Magnus said, tears once again filling his eyes.

“You did good, Madz.” Alec said, a tear escaping his eye, rolling down his cheek, only to land on Amisha's forehead. Alec watched as she scrunched her little nose in irritation and he grinned. She was adorable. She was perfect.

And then she opened her mouth and Alec took it all back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure of Alec's age in canon but I assumed he was around 21 so that's what I went with. Same with Madzie. I assumed she was around 7 or 8. I aged them ten years and got this.


End file.
